percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Celtic Knot: Chapter Four
The Celtic Knot: Chapter Four SO THE TWO BOYS HAD found a small little inn on the side of Kingdom Plain Avenue, barely noticeable, called “Kings of Good Inn.” Why it was named that was unknown, but it is known that the place was over two hundred years old. And the boys could tell it was over two hundred years old. It reeked of soggy wood and the bathroom had 19th century toilets and Peter thought he saw a rat scurry across the wooden planks. But it had a television, amazingly, and the food tasted homemade. And it was only a Barrone and 4 Knightes. And Frederick kept thinking it was better than sleeping outside; like criminals, Peter had said earlier. He shivered again. After they had settled down, Peter had exclaimed, “Now, let’s look at that thing we ‘stole.’” Fredrick took the gleaming ball out of his pocket and handed it to his friend, and together they sat down at a desk and examined the object. “It’s a sphere, obviously,” Peter said, after a while. “And it’s bronze,” added Frederick. “Hey, look at that crack, it’s barely visible… Let me try,” Peter said, twisting the bronze around. Frederick thought he saw a crevice in the bronze… “STOP!” He wailed, and right before his eyes he saw the bronze break into…was that pottery shards? “Ouch,” Peter said, “it’s not bronze-it’s bronze painted pottery!” He plucked little shards out of his hands, unsuccessfully, and then just went into a bathroom. Meanwhile, Frederick swept up the broken pieces. Just before the final sweep, Frederick noticed something: a piece of parchment? The parchment was a dusty yellow, crumpled, and smelled like a dead rat (was the rat dead?). It was written in faded ink. “Hey, Peter, let me ask you a riddle:” he read directly from the parchment: What being is more than a human But not quite a god And having far greater ability than a being? “I know this one; it was in that book of mythology I read. It’s a…a…ouch...what was it…oh, yeah... a demigod?” Then there was a knocking at the door that was sagging a bit to the right, and both of them went over and opened it. Then there was a girl with a grey sweatshirt and dark denim jeans and blonde hair…that was the girl that beat the guards up earlier today. “Nice…not many get that right. Well, come with me and hold my hand,” She said. Frederick then grabbed Mystery-Girl’s hand and then she recoiled away and said, “Not my hand, my dagger.” Frederick must’ve been daydreaming, and then his cheeks burned bright red as he put his hand on the dagger. Then there was a bright flash. Frederick thought he heard laughing and swords clanging, but all he could see was the silhouettes of Mystery-Girl and Peter. Then he hit something solid and hard. He turned and found dull stones round in a circle, surrounding benches and a dark blue orb. Now he could see. “Where’d Peter go?” Frederick stood up and asked her. “Oh, he’s in the stables with the Eponanites. Oh yeah, and welcome to Camp Cryfder.” “Why am I here?” Frederick questioned. You’re special,” was her reply, “you’re a demigod.” She smiled. “What?!” Category:Imperial Legion Category:The Celtic Knot Category:Chapter Page